


This Doesn't Change Anything

by Londonatheart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Themes, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Londonatheart/pseuds/Londonatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars asked Sadie to come with him up on "Brooding Hill".</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Doesn't Change Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a super short headcannon thing.

Lars laid back against the soft grass, eyes locked on the sky. Sadie watched him, deep concern settling in her eyes. She knew something was wrong, or at least that Lars was upset, but he still hadn't told her why they were there. She wanted to ask what had happened, had she done something, was he mad at her, did this have to do with his parents, and so many other questions. But they caught in her throat when he shifted his eyes from the sky, looking right at her with tears about to brim over. 

His mouth opened like he was going to say something, but all that came out was a choked whimper, and the tears spilled down his face. He sat up and turned away from her, his shoulders twitching with his muffled sobs. 

"Lars...?" Sadie reached out a hand, gently touching his shoulder. He froze for a moment, until another sob wracked his body. Sadie didn't hesitate after that, scooting forward and wrapping her arms around his middle, offering whatever comfort she could. She rested her cheek against his shoulder, murmuring calming words. She told him that it was okay. He could cry. Holding it in didn't do him any good. She loved him. He was strong. 

Slowly, he began to quiet. A blush tinged his face as he took the tissue she held out to him. He wiped his tears slowly, taking deep breaths. He blew his nose, then set the tissue next to him. Finally composed enough to speak he said, "Sorry about that, Sadie. I, uh, brought you up here to tell you that..." He trailed off, coughing a little. He blushed again, and Sadie's heart beat a little harder. 

"To tell me thaaaaat...?" She prompted. She didn't want to jump to conclusions but she was almost sure of what he would say. She had finally convinced him that she was the perfect girl for him, and he was going to confess his undying devotion to her. She kept her face contained, but she was exuberant. She knew he'd see on day that she was the one. 

Sadie's thoughts continued to follow that path, and before Lars had even opened his mouth to continue his statement, she had already picked out the color of her bridesmaid dresses. 

"I wanted to come clean to you Sadie. Because you've been a really good friend to me, even when I'm awful... And I just. I feel like I'm lying to you." His words pulled her from her fantasy and she refocused on what he was actually saying. 

"Do you remember when we first met? Before I got my hair cut? You thought I was a girl. You told me we would be best friends because I was the only other girl in the class without a best friend already." He laughed a little. "And I told you that you were blind. And deaf. I was really mean to you wasn't I? Sorry about that. Anyway, I told you that I was clearly a boy, and that only idiots said I was a girl. But you didn't get mad. You just said that you guessed that you would have to be friends with a boy then." His voice caught a little, but he took a deep breath and continued. "You had no reason to pick me. I was mean and ugly and called you names. But you stuck around. Hell, you're still here, even though I haven't changed all that much. But after all this time I still never trusted you. I still thought you were going to get fed up one day and just ditch me. But... I guess now I see that you aren't going anywhere. So.. Before it's too late I wanted to tell you..." He closed his eyes, crossed his arms, opened his eyes again, and finally slumped in defeat. "My birth name was Jessica. I realized that I wasn't a girl when I was really little. So I begged for boys clothes and toys and told everyone to call me by my middle name and... Eventually everyone forgot that wasn't always who I was."

Sadie sat still, watching him as he spoke. Lars... Was a girl? No. He was a boy. Obviously. But.. "Wait. Why are you telling me this now though. If you are Lars the boy then you telling me that you're Lars the boy isn't lying."

He looked surprised, then relieved. Then he blushed. "Well. I mean, I can tell that you like me. And I thought that maybe... Maybe I should warn you what you're getting into." He couldn't meet her eyes as he said it, so he stared down at his hands, waiting for a reaction. 

Sadie was embarrassed, sure. She had no idea she was being so obvious about her crush on him. But she was mostly excited. He wasn't telling her this because she didn't have a chance with him... He said he should warn her what she was getting into... Which meant that he might like her too! 

With that conclusion in her mind, she reached forward and grabbed his hand. He looked up at her and she smiled. "This doesn't change anything."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! They always make my day :)


End file.
